Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carrying case.
Description of Related Art
In a survey, it is required to carry a survey instrument such as a total station on a survey site. Therefore, a carrying case capable of accommodating the survey instrument may be used (e.g. refer to JP 2003-090724 A). Such a carrying case, by accommodating the survey instrument therein, allows the survey instrument to be easily carried while protecting the instrument.